


Something New

by Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis/pseuds/Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't know that this could happen...is something new joyous or awful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

For the past few days Pythagoras had been ill, he could scarcely move, everything was too bright, water and food did not stay in his body, all he could do was lay in bed and sleep. Jason leaned on the doorframe and watched his exhausted lover sleep on the bed, a frown was hitched on his forehead, Pythagoras ate only little when he was well but eating nothing, he wouldn't last for very long at all. A large, heavy hand patted Jason's shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"He'll get better, you'll see" Hercules' sentiments were meant to be reassuring but Jason detected the slight doubt that crept into the older mans voice "there's a strength in Pythagoras that you can't see, he's strong, he will be well." He repeated himself, most likely as an effort to reassure himself as much as Jason "he will be well." 

Jason wasn't quite sure, he knew that something was seriously wrong with Pythagoras, and he thought it was extremely unfair, they had only recently admitted their feelings for one another, they had had three months of sheer pleasure. The first time they had told each other how they felt had been magical:

On the balcony watching the sun set over Atlantis, Pythagoras had sat crying, a few days before he had nearly lost Jason and Hercules when they went to Hades, it was all too much for the mathematician. Whilst he may pretend that triangles were his only love the events of days gone by had proven otherwise, he was completely in love with Jason. The man haunted his dreams, those of the night and of the day, he protected him...it was impossible for Pythagoras not to love the hero. The gingery-blonde continued to cry, unaware that he was being observed by his hearts desire, believing himself to be alone he allowed himself to speak scathingly to his conscience:  
"You stupid, stupid fool! How could he ever like you? Jason is touched by the Gods, he's something special, why would he ever love a pathetic triangle loving man like you?" He paused and then continued "you'd be better off going back to your triangles, at least they love you."  
"No."  
A strong, commanding voice rang out from behind Pythagoras, he turned and saw Jason lounging against the door frame, he looked shocked but pleasantly so as he gazed at the young man.  
"No." He repeated, he moved forwards and crouched by the crying man. "Don't withdraw back to your triangles. Stay with me, don't leave me. Pythagoras..." He drew the man closer to him "I love you."  
Pythagoras was surprised, especially when Jason leant in and kissed him, after a few seconds of dazed shock he returned the kiss. The two mean stayed there by the balcony, kissing and making love in the dying sunlight. When the moon was high in the sky they moved to a bed where they stayed the rest of the night, and had done every night since.

Leaving his memories Jason found himself crouched by Pythagoras, he carefully picked up the young man and walked into the main room of the house where Hercules was found.

"I'm going to the Oracle, she may be able to help." Jason told Hercules, the older guy nodded in mute agreement and draped a blanket over the sleeping Pythagoras.

Jason had many strange and curious glances thrown at him as he carried the limp body of his lover through the streets. A few people stared in horror whilst others moved away for fear of infection, yet Jason was oblivious to it all, his stride remained determined. He was worried when he noticed that even after the long walk to the Temple his arms didn't ache from carrying Pythagoras, he was painfully light, Jason feared he would break like glass, he seemed terribly fragile. He continued straight in to the Oracle's chamber where he found her spreading a fur on the floor, of course she was expecting them.

"Lay him here, I'll examine him and question the Gods" she instructed. She started to hover her hands above Pythagoras' limp body, chanting as she did so. Jason leaned against a pillar, biting his lips and knuckles in a gesture of worry as he did so.  
After a few minutes of chanting and moving her hands over Pythagoras' body the Oracle stopped. She turned to Jason and gave him a soft, brilliant smile.

"Oh Jason" the happiness was clear in her voice "Pythagoras is pregnant, he is bringing something new to this world."

Jason looked flabagasted. He had never heard of a man being pregnant before, he never knew it was possible!

"Ah, no don't worry" the Oracle continued " it is very rare, Pythagoras is blessed to be able to carry a child. It was meant to be, the Gods have decreed this." The Oracle brought Jason to Pythagoras and encouraged him to lay down by the side of his lover, in a protective spoon embrace. She continued to speak to Jason. "I shall fetch a tonic to restore his health, after one drink he will be fine for the rest of the pregnancy."

As she quietly left the chamber Jason ran his hand over Pythagoras' stomach, the man was soundly asleep, although at Jason's touch he began to stir, when he awoke he was surprised that he wasn't at home. Before he could ask a question Jason explained everything, including the phenomenal fact that Pythagoras was pregnant.

"Oh." The brilliant blue eyed man look thrilled, his eyes filled with tears. "Oh that's wonderful, it is wonderful isn't it?"

Jason didn't hesitate when he kissed Pythagoras, confirming that it was the best thing that could've happened. That was how the smiling Oracle found the lovers when she returned with the restoring tonic.

 

************

 

"Well?" Hercules asked before the door had fully opened and revealed a restored Pythagoras and doting Jason. The older man jumped up with happiness when he saw them both safe and healthy.

Pythagoras stepped into the room and smiled gently at Hercules, "you're to be an Uncle" he tapped his still flat stomach lovingly.

"What? You mean you're...you're...pregnant?" Hercules sounded shocked.

"Yes he is" Jason explained, "you're to be an Uncle, me a Father and Pythagoras a wonderful Mother."

Hercules' bewilderment soon changed to joy. 

They passed a lovely evening retailing with stories from long ago, reliving moments of true happiness. When they eventually went to bed Pythagoras laid with Jason a while, the two men still becoming accustomed to the knowledge that they had made a child together. When Pythagoras fell asleep Jason nestled him into his arms, he rubbed his lovers tummy and spoke to the infant.

"You're our little miracle, something new to me, new to Pythagoras and new to the world. And you will be beautiful, just like, your mother and you will be loved."


End file.
